Eternal Faith
by Blaze of Rapture
Summary: When a friend is lost, emotions flare. What will happen to the ones left to pick up the pieces? T for "themes", read to find out. Hiatus.
1. Black

**Do not, DO FRICKING NOT, bitch at me about Guilmon, capiche? I swear to God, I don't want to hear it. Now that that is out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story.**

"We are here to pay our respects to someone that touched all of our lives in a very unique way. He has helped to save every person here from the threat of D-Reaper. You all know him well, he was not one to keep many secrets, but none of us knew or had the pure spiritual and physical connection as Takato Masaki. I welcome him to come up and speak when and if he is ready."

The speaker stepped down from the small stage in the center of a field. The air was tense and clouds in the sky would not uncover the sun causing an eternal shroud around the mournful scene. The wind lay flat, dead, much like the trees, leaves, and plants in this these autumn months. Everyone was dressed in black with some form of red accent in remembrance of the fallen hero. Takato rose, clothed in a red suit with a black tie, and approached the stage, limping from an injury.

He stood, stoic at the podium, and reflected on something. Finally he spoke.

"Thank you all for coming to this service. I know that all of us here miss him. I wish I could say he resides in heaven where he deserves to be after all he's done. I can't, though, as I know his spirit will live on with me, and everyone here. I ask that everyone please stand for a silent prayer." When everyone began to pray Takato lifted his arms toward the crowd. Small red lights came from him and came to rest in each person. Takato was sharing the data he had recovered from his fallen friend, Guilmon.

After the service, Renamon approached Takato. She was the only digimon left of the tamers, with Guilmon gone and Henry's family having moved away a year before. Rika was also gone, having left two years prior. She believed that Renamon should stay, as Rika's home life would soon become very unstable.

With no home to speak of, Takato took her in, refusing to let her stay alone in the forest. She, Takato, and Guilmon had become very close, like a family. With Guilmon now gone, it was her and Takato. She didn't say anything at first, only embraced the now seventeen year old tamer, giving him a shoulder to cry on. She stood only slightly taller than the boy. Takato stood with her for a while before she spoke.

"Come on Takato let's get you home." She began to walk with him. He turned to her as they were walking, and asked her a question.

"Is it ok if we go somewhere else," he said, his voice hoarse form the crying, "I don't want to be around anyone else right now."

"Of course, I understand. I happen to have a place set up. It's in a small cave in the forest, it's where I would go to think when Rika was still here. I'll have to carry you, though. You'll never make it there on your own with that leg." She gestured to the injury he procured in a fight a few days prior, the same day that Guilmon died. **(You guys can put two and two together.) **She shucked her black dress, folded it, and shoved it into a satchel, which she placed over her shoulder. Takato picked up the athletic sack next to his chair. She then picked up Takato and leaped into a tree.

Renamon arrived at her hideout and carried Takato inside. She smiled as he straightened out his clothes. He really didn't know why he had though, as he was about change out of them.

"Renamon, is there anywhere I can change? I have a change of clothes in my pack." He said gesturing to his formal attire. She made a motion for him to follow her. She led him to a small branch of the cave with a curtain covering it partially. He walked in and yanked the curtain across leaving one side exposed. He began to change out of his constricting suit.

Renamon had heard from Rika about Takato's physique, apparently having seen it just prior to her leaving. Renamon decided to see if Takato lived up to the hype. She sat at a table and peered through the crack between the curtain and wall. Truthfully, she was impressed. For a human, he was well-toned, especially around his abs, which were well defined. She composed herself and proceeded to wipe the drool from her mouth.

Takato appeared from the curtain suddenly, and Renamon hurried to appear busy, so as not to seem suspicious. Takato was wearing a pair of blue athletic shorts and a sleeveless dark gray shirt. She caught herself staring noticing that the shirt hugged his body in what the vulpine would consider all the _right _places.

_What's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself, shaking her thoughts of Takato as he went to go do something. _Takato is a friend! Why am I thinking of him like this? _At this point another part of her mind answered her question. _Because he's so damn sexy. Don't act like you wouldn't like to have your paws all over that chest. _Subconsciously she licked her chops. _I wouldn't! _She fought back with resolve. _You're right, _the voice replied, _you'd __**love**_ _it. _She looked down and saw she had carved rents into the table with claws by gripping it so hard. Takato walked back into the room and gave her a strange look after noticing the table.

"Are you alright?" She nodded as he took her hand and led her to the couch in the center the cave that served as the couch. They both sat and looked at each other. Renamon's mind shifted to the earlier events of the day. Although usually emotionally stoic, the loss of her friend truly began to set in and, in the private and trusted company of Takato, she let her emotions free.

She wrapped her arms around Takato and began to cry. He felt her gentle sobs resonate through him and he wrapped his arms around her underneath hers. She felt his muscled arms tightly embrace her comforted her and made her feel safe. The feeling of fur against skin was pleasurable and wonderful to both of them as they shifted. The pleasuring friction of her movement made Takato notice Renamon move her head away from his. It would not stay that way if she could help it.

Renamon stared into his eyes and began to press her lips to his. Slowly he pressed back, slowly they shifted to her lying on him, slowly did the kiss deepen, and slowly did her hands slide up his shirt, gliding over his toned muscles. She removed his shirt and that tore it, he was at her mercy, and she felt a little vicious and very naughty.

**Yes, it's a cliffhanger. If you want more review. I don't want be hostile, but I want reviews. I will post the explicit "items" in an M-rated story called Blissful Purgatory. I love Renamon fics and I encourage them by the way. I will try to get around to composing a soundtrack of songs that I DON'T OWN. I'm not saying that more than once. By the way I don't own digimon, its characters, any accessories to that, etc. I own my personal plot. That's it. Peace. Seriously, door's that way. Really, it's time to leave. Fine, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD.**


	2. What Happened Last Night?

**Sorry I've had this sitting around for like a week. Chapter 2 is up now, BTW the theme of the last chapter is So Far Away by A7X, and I'll get around to composing a full list later. Time for the story.**

Takato woke up on the ground, missing a shirt and confused. He got up and cracked his kinked back as he woke himself up completely. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. He looked around, and found he was in a cave. He remembered, in a flood of memory, what had happened the day before. The first thing that came to his attention was the blank after Renamon had kissed him. He was surprised that it happened, but he wasn't complaining because it was nice.

No, what concerned him was what happened when his mind went to autopilot after the kiss. He obviously was not controlling himself, which left him at Renamon's disposal, and though she was usually reserved, her sudden act of kissing him left him wondering if something had happened.

While he was standing there, shirtless and deep in thought, Renamon woke up to what she thought was a pleasant view of him. She broke his concentration by standing up and walking around the old and worn couch. She had found the couch outside a house and had gotten Guilmon to help her move it to the cave. As she reminisced, she remembered Guilmon specifically. She tried not to show it but the loss of her close friend brought her a wave of intense sadness.

Unbeknownst to the Tamers and other digimon, Renamon and Guilmon had harbored affection for one another. They had been together since before Rika had left. No one knew the especial pain she felt because of his death. She kept it inside, only releasing when she was sure she was alone.

Something about Takato drew her in, something familiar. She wanted him for some reason and she couldn't control it. Guilmon was the only that made her feel like this before. She knew, though, that if this attraction was like that which she had for Guilmon, then there was no use resisting it. She would give before she could find a way to break it.

Takato had come up around her, as it was her turn to be lost in thought. He walked in front of her and she noticed him and locked her gaze on his eyes. She thought three things in this order as she gazed at him. _Want. Need. _Take.

She used her insane reflexes to grab his head and smash her lips into hers. She pierced through the dual barriers of their lips and explored his mouth in frenzied passion. Takato didn't know how to react. He was enjoying the kiss, but he knew there was something else going on, after all this wasn't like Renamon. He needed to ask what had happened last night anyway.

He tried to pry her off of himself, but he couldn't quite manage it. She had wrapped her arms around the back of his head and around his torso. Renamon was surprisingly strong given her sleek and thin figure. She had a death grip on him and she obviously wasn't letting go soon. He decided to go along with this, deciding that she would stop _eventually_.

She did, although Takato had to force her to become conscious of her actions. He forced her away and sat her down on the floor across from him. Once off of him, Renamon realized what she had been doing and was extremely embarrassed. Takato could see her blush through her fur. He sat next to her and crossed his legs. **(Sorry about the unreasonableness of this scene. It's crucial to the plot though.)**

"Renamon," he said putting her actions behind them, "did we do _something_ last night?"

At first she didn't catch the emphasis in his voice. "What do you mean?"

Takato gave her the best analogy he could think of at the moment. 'Like what just happened, minus my shorts."

She realized what he meant with a blush. "Oh. No, we didn't. I'm sorry about what just happened. I just lost control. I guess there's something I _do_ have to tell you, though." Takato looked at her in intrigue, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Well, no one else knows this, but Guilmon and I were in love."

Takato was not shocked. Surprised, but not shocked. He had noticed the way they had acted around one another. That would also explain why Guilmon would leave for a night or two, even when the shop was closed.

"That's not all. This cave is where we would spend nights together."

Now, Takato was shocked. He had not expected that. "So, you two," he made a facial gesture indicating sex.

"Oh! No, no. Guilmon never thought the time was right. He didn't think we were ready for that."

Takato tried to become comfortable with this revelation. He decided that if the conversation continued he would get used to it. "Did you think you were ready?"

Renamon thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess we weren't but now…" Her voice began to crack and Takato noticed her begin to tear up. Knowing her true depression in this instance he pulled her close and held her tightly.

"It's ok," he said, "take your time."

She nodded and started again, with some strain in her voice. "Now that he's gone… I don't know. I guess I wish I could have experienced that level of love with him. I wanted to show him my love, but I was so indecisive. I've never had that problem. I can rush into problems and think my way out of them. I-I just miss him so much." She turned her head, which was resting on his shoulder, to look at him. She saw the look of care in his face. She lifted a paw to stroke the side of his face. "You're so much like him, you remind me of how much I love him. Takato, I think… I think I love you."

He looked at her. He saw the love deep inside her icy eyes. The mere smile she gave him was spine-chilling. He couldn't look away, couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to, which he didn't. They shut their eyes, as if to experience a perfect dream.

They kissed, and that's what it was, perfect. Renamon put her hands on his shoulders and slowly drove him to lay flat on the floor, as she sat on him. She sat up and stared into his eyes.

"Do you want me, Takato? Do you?" she asked as she stroked his still naked stomach. She felt his muscles tense. "Because I want you."

**This scene will be finished in the M-rated chapter. The song for this chapter is crushcrushcrush, by Paramore. Yes, I am a guy who listens to Paramore, but I justify it in listening to bands like Limp Bizkit and Seasons After, which will probably have songs featured in this story. Thanks for reading this chapter. I will keep writing if you keep reviewing. Bye.**


	3. Buried Deep

**Wow. 4 months. You guys don't realize how much this happens. I just get like bursts of inspiration then go dead for a month or two. I really should start pre-writing chapters before I post them. But I want to get this out before it gets backed up. By the way, the beginning of this is probably going to be shit, cause I'm not warmed up anymore.**

I woke up, and looked over at the comatose form lying next to me. I guess Takato was a virgin, and still is technically. I would have to fix that later. As I was staring at him, I noticed him shivering. I looked for the source of the chill and noticed the door, or rather, _lack _of one.

I stood silently and left remembering the lake nearby. I figured there might be a piece of driftwood. When I got there, I found a piece large enough to cover the opening. I carried it back and realized I needed a way to secure it. I decided the easiest way would be to _procure_ some duct tape from a local hardware store. I also took a box of 12-Hour light sticks.

I returned, secured the driftwood like a dog door, so that it moved up and out. I brought the box of light sticks inside, snapped a few and laid them around the cave. I sat down in a Lotus position next to Takato and meditated until he woke up.

He rose up and looked at me. I heard him sit up, cracked an eye open, and quipped, "So was it your first time, or am I just that good?" I didn't care if he took offense; I told him I would torture him, so I will, one way or another.

He blushed bright red and struggled to find words. "A-A little of b-both."

"Are you cold?" I said opening my eyes fully, not breaking my Lotus.

"No, why?"

"You were shivering in your sleep, so I fixed the door. Guess it worked." As I said this he looked over and saw my slapdash excuse for a door. He also just noticed the light sticks around the cave.

"So are we living here now?" He said as he stood and began to look for his shirt.

The question had caught me off guard, although I didn't show it. To be honest, the thought hadn't crossed my mind, which was finally beginning to stabilize, seeing as I wasn't trying to rape Takato. After some thought, I decided that sometime away from society would be good. "Yeah, I guess so. I think some time alone would be good. Do you want to stay?"

"I don't know…" He looked as if he was conflicted, but a few seconds later, he said, "You know what, you're right. Yeah, I stay with you." He stood having found and put on his shirt, looking content with his decision… until his stomach growled.

I decided that I was hungry, so I asked, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," he said. "Could you-"

"Get some food? Yeah, while I'm out do you want anything from your house? Clothes, maybe?" I commented looking pointedly at his 3-day-worn shorts and shirt.

"Yeah pick up some clothes. There's also a book on my desk, could you grab that?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes, so hang tight, alright?" He smiled and nodded at me. I couldn't resist, so I leaned in and kissed him on the nose and whisked out the door. The last thing I saw was his confused look. It was cute.

I entered Takato's Room through the window. I picked up his schoolbag, emptied it, and filled it with comfortable looking clothes, not that I was an expert on that type of thing. I grabbed all of his pairs of athletic shorts, all of his t-shirts, a jacket, and a pair of jeans. I turned toward his desk and picked up the book he told me to grab. Curious to see what it was, I opened it.

I was surprised. I didn't think Takato was the type to keep a journal. Paging through it, mostly skimming, I stopped when I found something interesting. It was an entry about me.

**17-8-09**

**I had a dream about Renamon last night. I was embarrassed to talk about it to anyone, but I have to get it out. I was walking to school when someone just yanked me into an alley or side-street or something like that. I was dragged into an alcove in the alley, and then turned around to see who was pulling me. It was Renamon. She said something but I couldn't understand it, dream speak or something. But then, she grabbed my face and pulled my head up to hers and _kissed_ me. It was awesome. I started to kiss her back, but my damn alarm went off and woke me up. **

This was insane. I had no idea that Takato felt that way about me. I looked at the date again. He had felt this way for three years? How could he not have told me? I decided to read more.

**I hope to God no one finds out about this. Especially Renamon. She'll probably hate me. God knows what Rika would do to me. I probably won't have to deal with this for very long. Rika's mom lost custody due to her constant traveling so Rika's going to move away sometime in the next year. After her grandmother died, she had no one to really be her family here. She was constantly alone and her mother didn't seem to actually care about her, just her appearance.**

I didn't need to read any more, from there it was just public news. I realized I had been standing there for a long time. I left Takato's room, stuffing his journal into his bag.

I walked up to the speaker box of a local drive-thru, ordered a metric ass-ton of food, even by digimon standards, and walked around to the pay/pickup window. As I walked I phased out, phased my fingertips back in, took the food from the clerk as he held it out, phased it all back out and ran off.

Easy prey.

I returned to the cave and gave Takato the food to hold. He set it aside saying, "Jesus, Renamon! How much food did you order?"

"A metric ass-ton." Takato went wide-eyed, not at the comment, but rather the fact that I just cracked a joke. He must have thought the world was coming to an end.

**Alright. I'm gonna keep trying to update. If I haven't updated in a week, spam me with private messages. I'm serious, I forget to write sometimes, plus knowing that people are reading keeps me motivated to write. So please review as well.**


	4. Contemplation

**This chapter is Takato's point of view from the point of Renamon leaving to her return. This is over the course of about 30-40 minutes. I will address reviews at the end so I don't lose my train of thought.**

Renamon had woken me up and left to get food. I decided that I needed to do something to take my mind off of my hunger. I picked up a fairly smooth rock and an unsettlingly sharp one.

_What if one of us had rolled over onto that?_ I thought, but after dooing a general sweep of the area, though I didn't get up, and was satisfied and comforted that this was the only potentially dangerous rock.

as I begn to carve a random pattern into the rock, my mind, finally having some time to catch up and process what had happened recently, was flooded with thought, the most prominent of which was, are Renamon and I in love?

I never stopped carving the rock, allowing my left brain **(logic)** to occupy itself while my right**(abstract)** brain began to paint interesting concepts in my mind. I knew that she would be curious about the mysterious book I asked her to pick up for me and, knowing her analytical nature, that she would see the entry about her from 3 years ago. Her actions when she returned would determine this then. Ok, so maybe my left brain decided to butt in a little bit.

I thought about the way she acted last night. Yes, she was filthily lustful, but there also seemed to be some passion there. Passion that wasn't there when she first engaged with me after the funeral. My mind then bounced off of the memory of the funeral to what she said about her feeling about Guilmon, and likewise, myself.

Then I remebered our conversation about her wishing she could have sex with Guilmon. I suddenly realized that I didn't know a crucial fact about her. Did she have a vagina?

Yes, it was an awkward thought, but important, nevertheless. If we were truly in love, the I would want to experience that level of passion with her at some point. I thought back to her comment after our first sexual experience. **(I can't think of anyway to put this other than blatantly so just kip to the end of this bold section if you don't want the details or you could read Blissful Purgatory, which has explict scenes, which will be posted at the same time as this chapter, despite the fact the fact that the first scene was finished right after chapter 2, four months ago. It was oral sex by the way. Bkissful purgatory will ba a separate story, so check my profile to get to it.) ** I was fading into sleep as I heard her say, "I guess that's as far as I'm getting tonight." Does that mean that she _**does**_ have a vagina?

I decided that I would just look, as discretely as possible, the next time I saw her. From there, my mind shifted to Guilmon and his funeral. As a reflex, I checked my leg injury, which had healed surprisingly quickly. In fact, I realized that it hadn't bothered me at all during my various activities with Renamon.

I thpught back to the battle where I incurred that injury, which was likely jsut a sprain. Honestly, I didn't remember getting injured, most likely due to the sheer amount of adrenaline **(Yes, I spell it with an "e".)** that was pumping through my body at the time. I reflected on the battle, however, and remembered hearing of a similar incident in America.

=Story-in-Story=

A very stupid Gazimon had set a trap in the forest and a Lopmon got snagged in a net and attacked by the Gazimon. This was not Suzie's Lopmon, as she had left nearly a year before. When Guilmon and I came to help, the Gazimon ran off, but not before slashing the Lopmon's left arm. The Lopmon must have taken a lot of abuse, due to it not being very powerful, because it began to digivolve. It wasn't a standard digivolution vortex, though, instead it was crimson and black. I realized something bad was going to happen, and called Guilmon back away as I prepared to swipe my blue card. Renamon must have sensed the power output, because, seconds later, she arrived. Just in time to behold the new Champion. I swiped my blue card, and quickly scanned the digimon, Wendigomon, Dark Champion of Lopmon.

I swiped the blue card again this time applying it to Renamon, as my digivice had merged with Rika's after she left, because Rika thought that maybe Henry or I could use it or fin another tamer. Instead they combined, forming a purple digivice with black trim, rather than red or blue.

With Growlmon and Kyubimon attacking the now violent Wendigomon, I saw, too late, a long arm sweep Growlmon's legs, knock him into the air, grap him, and pull him back into the Dark Digimon. Gripping him with both hands, Wendigomon let out an earth-shattering howl and slammed Growlmon into the ground. Kyubimon, coated with blazing, blue, ghost fire, tackled Wendigomon ad began to tear into him with her teeth.

As the dust cleared, I saw Guilmon barely hanging on, somehow decimated by only a few attacks from the vicious Dark Digimon. I rushed to his side and saw the damage caused by the strikes, realizing that the creature could harden his limbs to the strength of Chrome Digizoid. I looked up in time to Wendigomon roll Kyubimon and begin to dash towards us. I tried to drag Guilmon away, but he could not summon the strength to move.

We were both struck by the rampaging digimon, and looking back, despite only being struck in the leg, the impact should have killed me, and my leg would have been shattered, yet it had only healed in mere days. Regardless, I would discuss it with Renamon later, as she saw the impact and may be able to provide a different perspective. Anyway, as the beast hit us, I was knock aside, forced to watch him deal the finishing blow to Guilmon.

He had plowed over Guilmon, so he turned, grabbed Guilmon by the neck and head, and swung him over his head, throwing him into a tree. One would think the tree would have shattered, but Guilmon did instead. The Tree took the hit, but Guilmon scattered in data on the impact. I went into a great rage, but could not stand. So I did the next best thing.

I knew that Kyubimon had seen the whole thing, and I reached and swiped an option card, Rage Fighter, which greatly raises attack power at the expense of greatly reduced defnse capabilities. As soon as I swiped the card, I screamed a battle cry, "Renamon, waste that bastard!" In reply, she charged him and roared ferociously.

She sunk her teeth into his neck as the rest of her boody collided with his. This was the first time I had ever seen a Digimon bleed. She began to tear away chunks of flesh, fur, and muscle. She began to make massive crimson sprays erupt from the digimon screeching in agony. she continued until what was left of him broke into data beneath her. She released a ghost fire to absorb the data, and then extinguished it, deleting the data forever. I knew why, she didn't want that filth inside of her.

She de-digivolved came over to me and took me over to the remains of Guilmon. By this time, both of us were choked up, tears streaming down our faces. I raised the digivice, which had lost the purple and black coloring, and returned to being white with blue trim, signaling the loss of our friend. The data of the fallen hero flowed into the digivce and then into myself.

=End-of-Story=

As I remembered this tragedy, I never stopped carving the stone. That was the reason Rika truly wanted Renamon to stay. She knew, had some premonition that she would be needed more here than in America with her father. She was right, after all, there was no need for more American tamers and our group was breaking apart. I thanked her, at least in my mind, for saving my life through Renamon. Without her, that Wendigomon would have killed me and went on a rampage.

As I finished with my thinking, I looked at what I had carved into the stone. It was the Taijitu on both of Renamon's legs. I stowed it in my pocket and relaxed as I waited for Renamon to return. It soon came to my attention how much I missed her.

**There, John, I think I answered all of your questions, except for Renamon's behavior. I think that part of her serious attitude came from Rika's striving for strength and power. Without Rika around for a year, I feel Renamon would become more "loose" and easy-going in her attitude. Also, she has no money so it's either steal food or try to guess which berries and plants that she can gather wouldn't give Takato the screaming shits (diarrhea). Remember that Digimon have meat and cheeseburger plants, so that doesn't exactly translate well to the real world. Anyway, I'm signing off for now. Please review.**


	5. Shit Happens

**Alright, despite recieving no feedback, I'm posting again. I have nothing else to say, except that the majority of this story (excluding some future scenes I've worked out) will be from Renamon's perspective.**

I walked away from Takato, walking towards what seemed like a solid wall. I figured Takato would be puzzled until I moved away a rock in this corner of the cave. There was a tunnel that was dug out enought so that I could slide through it on my back. As I passed into the tunnel, I looked up and saw an expectant Takato with an open container of food.

The tunnel lead into an adjoining cave, in which I kept some of my more personal items, as well as some basic furniture. I had assembled that furniture inside the side cave, although I could have just phased it through the wall. Speaking of which...

"Takato, put down the food and reach through the tunnel, I want to show you something." I waited until I felt his warm hand reach through an touch my paw. I phased out my arm and pulled him through the wall, so as not to hurt him pulling him through the tunnel.

He stood, his hand still in mine, looked at me and asked, "What did you want to show me?" His eyes were expecting, brown pools of pure care.

"This." I said, grabbing him by the back of the head and kissing him, gentle at first, then deep. As he began to kiss back, I pulled away, saying, "And it's 6 A.M this beautiful, sunny, Shinjuku morning-" I was interrupted as he tapped me on the head.

"Five more minutes." he said with a wide grin, leaning into me, kissing me deeply. **(Epic Cornyness)** We would have fallen to the ground, had I not caught myself on the nearby bed. Rolling us over onto it, I landed on top. we kissed for a few more seconds before I broke away, lifting myself off of him.

"Takato, as much as I would love to continue on to wherever this was going, we have work to do." I stood up and pulled him off of the bed.

"What work could we possibly have to do? We live in a cave." He said with a, very cute I might add, confused look.

"That's just it. It was different when I only came here from time to time, but this place needs some work to become suitable to live in." I tried to diffuse any misconceptions about the nature of our work. "It's not like we're going to install wifi or something. I just want to make this place more comfortable.

"Ok," He said with his renewed smile. "How should we start?"

"Well, as much fun as it was to yank you through that tunnel," I stopped to cring at how that statement could be misconstrued. Takato donned a perverted grin. "I think that making this room more "Takato-Accessible" would be better. Unless, of course, you prefer to sleep on the floor or try your luck with that piece of shit table while I sleep in this nice warm bed." He simply nodded, mostly likely content with the fact that this would lead to us sharing a full size bed. ("full" as in the size between "twin" and "queen").

"So, how do we make this room," he used air quotes, " more "Takato-Accessible"?"

"Hand me that sword." I indicated a sheathed katana in the corner of the room. I just waited for him to ask-

"Why do you have a katana in your cave?" he said handing it to me.

"Because," I said, unsheathing the sword and preparing to phase out, "real-world animals don't have edible heads." I enjoyed the horror-striken face, and shoved the now phased out sword into the wall. I phased it back into reality, striking downward until it scrapped against the tunnel wall. The strike had left a straight vertical crack leading up from the tunnel wall. I performed this strike twice more, once horizontally and once vertically, causing the now cut out stone to fall leaving a ceiling about as tall as Takato. I phased back in and handed the katana to a now dumbstruck Takato, proceding to push the stone into the main cave. I left it there, thinking it would serve as a better table than the other, rickety, piece of shit table. As I walked back to Takato, I thought about how hen Rika was still around, the phrase "piece of shit" wasn't even in my vocabluary, let alone a phrase that I used. I guess her absence has loosened my personality. When I returned to Takato, he asked me how I did that.

"Magic." I said with a smirk, recieving a look from Takato that telegraphed "Really? Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Fine, it's science. Displacement of matter, by returning the sword into the physical phase as I struck downward, I split the rock, and it fell away after it was completely separated from the walls."

"That makes sense," he said with a hint of confusion, "but next time I think I'll just take "Magic."."

I laughed, leading him back into the main cave.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, I have a mental list of things we need to do now that the bedroom is opened. One of the top items on this list, is to get a door that actually insulates the cave, because it looks like a hard winter this year.** (Just guessing, but I bet Japanese winters are a bitch.)** I'm also going to carve out a pit for a fire until we get a more permanent heating solution. We are also going to nee supplies, because, despite how easy it is for me, I think stealing should be a last resort for us."

"Ok," he said, looking ready and determined to make this work, "but this doesn't have to be permanent. If we can hold out for a couple weeks, I think I can get some help from my uncle on my dad's side of the family. He has a lot of disposable income, and he's always been a bit eccentric, especially if what he does will piss of my dad. if I can get in touch with him, he can get us setup with a more permanent housing solution. So we can have wi-fi."

I nodded following his logic. I just assumed that his father didn't take help because of that brotherly clash. "I think we can get in contact with him right now. Come on, let's go find a pay phone, i want to show you a trick."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Takato dialed that number and I tripped the mechanism. Lucky for us, there was an old payphone in the park that was easy to trick. I barely paid attention as Takato talked to his uncle. I was busy thinking.

I guess I didn't think that this whole thing would move so fast. We needed to be away from the public, though. If Takato and I pursued a relationship, the media would be on us fast. I just hope that Takato's parents handle this well.

Then it hit me. Takato hadn't been home in about four days. Shit, his parents could have put out a missing person report. If they did we were _screwed_. We would be stuck, if Takato fought back, the media would react instantly. If we could dissolve this quietly, whatever attention the local media has focused on this would lessen greatly.

Takato hung up the phone, and looked at me. "He's fine with it. Of course, i just told him I needed a place to live big enough for two people. He's going to set us up with a house on Dogo Island, in the Oki cluster of islands. **(Yes, this is real.)**"

"Ok, good. I have three questions One, when is it going to be ready?"

"It's vacant today. It's just a purchased apartment. We can leave to get there in a couple hours. They'll have movers to take the bed and whatever else you want in an hour or so."

"'Kay. Two, are we flying there?"

"No, it's about an hour by ferry. Shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay. Three, when are you going to let your parents know that you aren't dead in a ditch?"

The realization hit him like a truck. Apparently he had thought about this as much as me. "Shit."

"Do you want to call them?"

"I'll just tell them to call my uncle." He looked relieved to have realized this, and his mind shifted to other topics. "Hey, if we're leaving Shinjuku, then I'll need something from my room. My laptop, can you get it and bring it to the cave?

"Sure." I took him back to the cave, went and got his laptop, and came vack to wait for the movers.

**Sorry about this. I had the first section written, but then I got sick. After I got better, semester finals were a couple days away, so I had no time. I'm on Christmas break now though, so I'll have more time. I'll also have more time during the regular school year. I also kind of worry that I'm "Americanizing" the Japanese concepts of this story too much. Please let me know if I am. I also apologize for the f'd up time line. I had no time setting for this, but after the move, things will straighten out.**


	6. Working from the Home

**I'm not going to cover the actual moving scene, because it would be extremely drab and boring. I'm also very unfocused right now, but I want to write this so... I'm going to anyway. By the way, John, that one thing should be it for the plot holes.**

We waved to the movers as they drove away and turned to look at the glory of our small house. It was a one bedroom/one bath, with a kitchen bar, and a decent sized living room. Takato's Uncle truly had us set. He had secretly been building a trust fund for Takato, so he didn't have to work, and we had food dropped off for us every week.

It was getting late and Takato decided that we should go to bed. I watched him crawl into the bed from the other side of our bedroom. When he saw that I wasn't getting in, he patted the space beside him, expectant.

"Fine," I said. A smirk formed on my face, "but don't get handsy." I took my time, sultrily strolling the (maybe) 10 feet to the bed. Lifting the covers, I slid one of my legs in, purposely coming into as much contact as possible with him. I then slid the rest of my body in and cuddled up against him, outing the light switch as I did so.

It was pitch black and I felt the need to take advantage of it. "Hold me, I'm lonely."

"Gladly."

**(The rest of this scene will be in Blissful Purgatory. Warning: It will be explicit.)**

I awoke the next morning in Takato's arms. I licked his lips, waking him up.

"Look who's awake, the mighty stallion!"

"Yeah, well you were certainly full of surprises yourself. " he said, looking pointedly at my chest. "Since when do you have boobs?"

"Since last night apparently." I relpied, confused as well. "But you seemed to enjoy them."

"Hell yeah," He propped himself up against the headboard, placing his hands behind his head. "Those things are awesome. So are you when you're not blindly attacking me. What happened to the extreme lust and cave rape?"

"It just kind of wore off I guess. I guess I'm more like you humans than I thought. **(HINT)**"

"Well, they do say sex is a coping I have to go talk to my uncle in person, you know make sure everything is set up and in order. I'll probably be gone for a couple hours, will you live without me for that long?" He asked with a massive grin.

"I think I'll be fine." I said rolling my eyes. He and I got out of bed to get started on our days.

**('Nother purged scene here. Nothing crucial. Renamon just finds out she has a v-word.)**

I was sweating so much that my fur was soaked throughly when I heard the door unlock. I saw that it was Takato and went over to him, forgetting about my soaked, ruffled fur.

"Renamon, are you alright?" He said, somewhat worried, given my appearance.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just found this thing, between my legs, and it feels _good_." I was sure that I was just speaking nonsense to him, but he seemed to understand.

"So you do have a vagina." He realized what he said and began to blush. "That's, um, good. *ahem*"

I cocked my head and looked at him. "Takato, is something wrong?"

"No!" he said quickly, "It's just that you're definitely more human than I thought. **(Freaking HINT!)**

"Oh. Well, I'm hungry."

"I bet you are, after your day. We got a shipment of food in the fridge. Let's go make something to eat."

"Ok!" I said cheerily. I followed him into the kitchen, noticing his jeans were very tight.

X-X-X-X-X-X **(I'm listening to Stairway!)**

After we ate, Takato sat down to watch some tv, and I sat down behind the couch and began to meditate. I may have fallen asleep and began to dream, or perhaps I was having a premonition, but regardless, I began to see a vision-like sequence.

_There was blackness everywhere. It wasn't pitch black, just inky flowing blackness everywhere. I saw a small creature in the distance and began to move toward it. The more I moved toward it, the more I saw red flowing veins in the black, until iut was equal parts, black and red. When I reached the form, I saw it was a black Agumon. I touched it's head, I'm not sure why, but when I did the black around me turned to a bright yellow with purple wisps._

_Then returned to consciousness._

**Sorry if it's short, but this was a perfect cliffhanger for you guys, plus, I'm really freaking tired. Yes, before any of you ask, Renamon having sex with Takato is actually relevant to the story.**


	7. Hiatus

**Just wanted to post this to say that this is on hiatus, as are any other projects you might think are still open. I'm pretty much driving this story into the ground, hell I bullshited pretty much all of Takato's lines, thoughts, etc. because I haven't watched the series since I was like eight. (God knows the plot meant less than nothing to me back then.) Instead I'm moving over to FictionPress, original stuff. Same name, already have the account set up, part of my first chapter of the first story written, almost done with that chapter actually. Mass Effect-ish idea if you're into that. Also thinking about a merc story. Sorry to all of you guys who like or followed this story, but it really wasn't going anywhere, mostly just me trying (and failing) to right another "life-around-the-house" type thing. I'll give you all the rest of the plot though. Basically, Rena gets pregnant, has a set of twins, one good and one bad. They stay as a family for a few months, evil one breaks off, goes to digi-dimension, and raises a dark/viral digimon army or what have you, and revolts against his parents for isolating him or w/e. I'm just tired of having to stick to character boundaries. So if you guys want, follow me on FictionPress, or don't. I really don't care, just wanted to give ya'll some closure so you wouldn't be expecting something.**

**Blaze, out.**


End file.
